1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a novel class of complexes of 2-oxazoline or 2-oxazine polymers and halogens, interhalogens or pseudo-halogens, a process for preparing the complexes, and utility for the complexes.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,904, Tousignant et al. describe the preparation of complexes of iodine or bromine and N-substituted cyclic carbamates. The polymers of the cyclic carbamates used therein possessed intact oxazolidinone rings.
Various iodine complexes have been formed from iodine and poly(vinylpyrrolidone). Cf. Leone et al., German Pat. No. 2,443,530; Mundipharma, Austrian Pat. No. 320,827. These complexes were allegedly useful as disinfectants.
The prior art is void, insofar as we are aware, of any other attempts to prepare complexes between halogens and poly(2-oxazolines).